


MotorVation

by Draycevixen



Series: Autogenesis Car Park [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tina drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MotorVation

.

 

She'd been made to conform to standards decided on before she was even born. But, when they’d made Tina they’d broken the mould (faulty casting) and she had determined to take the road less travelled.

She’d considered herself lucky when, in the traditional scheme of things, she'd been partnered with a man who had no more interest in living life in the slow lane than she did. She was very fond of him, but it didn't stop her from straying.

So how exactly had she ended up here, the working mother of four kids?

Sometimes life just takes unexpected turns.

 

.


End file.
